Apostle Xander
by tohonomike
Summary: Inspired by a couple short 'religious' BTVS Halloween stories, here’s one from me…
1. Chapter 1

_Apostle Xan1?_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. _

Inspired by a couple short religious Halloween stories, here's one from me…This one will be updated sporadically as I'm trying to keep up with my other story lines.

**The Halloween 1997 Aftermath**

Xander walked into school Monday morning, heading into the Library. It was only seven, but Xander knew he'd be able to find Giles there. The weekend since his Halloween experience had involved a lot of thinking and serious consideration as to his place in the scheme of things. Having been brought up early as a Catholic until his parents started their descent into unchristian parenthood, Xander had dressed as the Apostle Jesus Loved last Friday, always having appreciated the self-effacing nature of the man who'd written down his Lord's good news and wouldn't refer to himself by name. Clothed in dress pants, dressy-looking work shoes from his uncle, and a nice black dress shirt he'd bought on Saturday, Alexander Harris' attire was unusual for him to say the least and immediately drew Giles' attention as he entered, especially as Xander had avoided the gang since Friday night.

"Uhm, uh Xander," Giles began, pouring tea into a cup, "H-how are you? Uh, tea?"

"Actually yes, Rupert," Alexander replied, "That would be relaxing." He paused for a moment, then continued, "I suppose you have questions about Halloween?"

"Yes I do, if that's alright?"

"Go ahead."

"You went as an Apostle, John, I believe?" He waited for Xander to nod, then continued, "Any residual effects?"

"I can bless water and it seems to have even greater effect than that I've been sneaking at the churches, I can understand and read every language I've come across, I cross myself every time I pass a church in remembrance of Him, I have certainty in the Hereafter, I find it troubling that the Revelations may only have been a series of bad dreams by a dying old man rather than Scripture, and that if I touch a vampire I can cast its demon out." At this last of many unbelievable listings, Giles' jaw dropped in shock, it taking a minute to respond.

"How did you test this out?"

"I prayed over the water and threw two water balloons at vampires, and my holy water half-disintegrated one while the other was just suffering like he would from an acid burn, while being attacked by a vampire on the way home on Friday, a vamp jumped at me and I cast the demon out and it dusted. I'm having my robe redone as two tunics, 'cause when another vamp jumped me and touched it, he screamed and his arm looked like it had white phosphorus working on it."

"How do you account for that?"

"Well, the costume was the robe John was wearing at the Last Supper, and the course of the Passion of Our Lord, so the blessings and the contact with Him, and you end up with something that was in Blessed Presence and is worn by a believer who can remember three years with Him, and six decades after. That's gotta be powerful symbolism."

"That's incredible Xander, do you think anyone else would have the same result?"

"Only if they were a True Believer, Rupert."

"Why aren't you calling me that infernal nickname?"

"Because it really does seem to bother you, and because even though I it in our case was a sign of deep respect and filial affection, I'm trying not to make ou feel reduced in any way, especially as the girls aren't here."

"Does that make a difference?"

"They need the irreverence, Rupert, it's the breaking up of the gloom, even with inanity, that let's them remain sane with what we do. The only truly stupid thing I've produced was that 'cooking her a meal' remark back in September with regards to Cordelia."

"Y-yes, that was particularly painful…but how did you test your language skills?"

"I went online and went into about fifty different chat rooms, as they call them, and proceeded to engage in conversation for ten minutes each, successfully."

"I-I must say I'm at a loss for words, Xander, Watchers are trained for dealing with the darker side of things…"

"…and this is not only the opposite, but way bright. I got that. And I'm fairly sure this…reality…because of Hell Mouths and demons maybe being here first…is one of the central Hell/Heaven-only dimensions, but one of the myriad others that permeate and permutate the multiverse. But I do know that somehow the spell tapped one if not the one central reality…it certainly fits the fact that Janus as a trickster is more than just the generally believed basic god of portals and change in Roman life you learn in school. Though it's really all conjecture, I guess."

"Hmmm," the older man considered, overwhelmed a bit that Xander was seriously discussing a mixture of subjects from a position of…experience, "It bears consideration, and it will help in researching threats to us in the future. Be careful, just in case the effects are temporary."

"Thanks, Giles."

The rest of the day went by in a slight haze for most people, those that retained any hold over from Halloween quickly burying it in normalcy. Xander drew quite a few looks, his nicer attire drawing favorable looks from girls and generating positive feedback from faculty and staff.

Xander seemed to have picked up the serious and traditional valuation of his possessor for education, paying attention and asking serious questions in class. The math seemed easier, and the teachers seemed to stumble a bit from the surprise of Harris being the one that compelled them to think about their responses or move on to other topics. Even Nancy Doyle had been shocked rather than perturbed when Xander had asked a follow on question based on her answer to a teacher's assertion.

The day followed a similar pattern, and when Xander insisted on doing his homework and pining down Willow when help was needed. By the end of school his assignments were completed, and Willow was happy and bewildered at the Xander that was applying himself.

"So Xan," Buffy asked as she sat down next to him, "How is it that you're suddenly School Guy? Is this a Halloween something?"

"Yep, I need to use the gifts with which I've been blessed."

"Hmm," Buffy responded, not knowing how to respond to such a simple declaration, "Okay, I guess."

Xander got up from the table and started packing his books and such to put into his locker.

""Xander, wanna come over to my house for dinner some time this week?" Willow asked, "My folks are back for a little while, I guess."

"Sure, Wills, let me know when."

**Sunnydale Park after dusk. **

The carousel in the deserted playground slowly turns, and the swings move in the light evening breeze, a boy sitting on the jungle gym, waiting for his ride home the only person around.

"C'mon, Mom," the boy urges, "She's always late."

"Are you lost?" Drusilla asks as she slowly walks toward him from behind, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thank you," he replied, "I'm not supposed to talk to people."

"Oh. Well, I'm not a person, see, so that's just..." she says, stopping as Angel suddenly steps between her and the boy.

"Run home," Angel tells the boy, who quickly does, passing another man on the way out of the park.

"My Angel!" Drusilla croons.

"Hello, Drusilla," Angel quietly replies, trying to hide his concern over the approaching human behind Drusilla who is coming close to the ensouled vampire.

"Do you remember the song mummy used to sing me?" she asked, "Pretty."

"I remember."

"Yes, you do."

"Drusilla, leave here," Angel urges, "I'm offering you that chance. Take Spike and get out."

"Or you'll hurt me?" she responds then turns toward the human, "Or you, White Bishop?"

"Hold her, Angel," Xander orders loudly as Drusilla begins backing away, into Angel's reach. The souled vampire, expecting to defend the annoying boy holds her tightly, but in amazement watches as Xander advances without a stake in a blindingly white tunic and his hand outstretched toward the vampiress. "I bind you, demon, I bind you in sleep to this body, So It Shall Be!" Xander directs loudly as he touches the terrified, writhing vampiress, "The soul be restored to control! So It Shall Be!" The young man staggers as if from blows and exhaustion, but keeps contact, hands moving to her head, "Let your mind be restored! All Sins Are Forgiven! Let the Evil Be Forgotten! So It…Shall…Be!"

From the roof across the street, Buffy walks along the edge and sees them standing close together. She can overhear, and watches in frozen amazement as Xander causes Drusilla to writhe and then collapse in quiescence. As Xander falters, and falls to the ground, Buffy works her way down, hearing Xander tell Angel to get him and Drusilla to the library, alive and undusted.

**Sunnydale High School, Half Hour Later**

The doors of the library burst open, Buffy carrying Xander and Angel carrying an oddly dressed woman into the room. Giles moved swiftly to retrieve his first aid kit while a visiting Jenny Calendar cleared the table to set the two unconscious people upon.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, checking on Xander for head trauma and other wounds. Buffy hurriedly explained things from her viewpoint as Angel seemed in shock over the event.

"So Xander and Angel tortured this vampire and you brought it back here why exactly!" Giles asked in exasperation as he stepped away from Drusilla and checked over Xander, finding no injuries.

"Because he told Angel to carry them both back here Giles!" she snapped, then turned on her sorta-boyfriend, "Right!"

"Uh, yeah," Angel replied, "But before that he touched her and commanded her demon to sleep…and to give back the control of her body to the soul."

"He knows gypsy magic!" a surprised Jenny Calendar gasped, "How!"

"It didn't feel dark…" Angel began, Buffy interrupting.

"How do you know about gypsy curses!" the girl snapped at the teacher.

"I've only been around you guys since the Moloch thing, remember?" Jana of the Calderash deflected, "and you do hang around a vamire with a soul…"

"What else did he do?" Giles pressed, ignoring the side conversation for the moment.

"He placed his hands on her head, order her mind restored, and told her her sins were forgiven and to let the evil be forgotten," Angel sighed, having felt both comforted and uncomfortable at the same time his demon was desperately trying to flee." He seemed about to say something further when both Drusilla and Xander began to stir.

"Man, I'm not going to be able to do that very often," the young man said as he lightly rubbed his eyes and face with a hand, then rolled into a sitting position. He looked at the confused Drusilla, who edged away from Angel. Xander saw this, "Miss? I'm Alexander, how are you?"

"I-I'm confused, Mister Alexander, I guess I should thank you," the lucid vampiress replied softly, "Though perhaps simply destroying the demon might have been better."

"I'm new to this myself, and it's just Alexander, I'm not a hair dresser."

Drusilla's full laughter broke the tension in the room, and Angel's face showed complete shock as the Dru before him emoted as he'd never seen her.

"So what do you remember, child?" he asked with a very slight accent as the others looked on, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything but the acts themselves," she whispered back, "I know what happened, but as it was the demon responsible, the memories aren't there, but why didn't you just kill me?"

"I wasn't sure what I was reading in your aura, and if you hadn't been there, the body would have become dust. Now I know for sure after watching both Angel and yourself that it was the soul presence I saw."

"Y-you can see souls?" Giles asked, receiving a nod, "And did you curse a soul into the body?"

"No, it was trapped and insane in the body, it never left, Giles," the young man replied, nodding thanks when Jenny handed tea to both Drusilla and himself, "And if Angel hadn't held her, I wouldn't have given her this choice."

"Some choice," Buffy remarked.

"More than what Angel gave me, isn't that right, Liam?" the lucid Drusilla said in defense of Xander's action, "At least Alexander gave me that, even if I can't eliminate myself."

"Why's that?" Jenny asked as Angel dropped into a chair emotionally pole-axed.

"When I was turned, I'd just taken the initial rites of Holy Orders, so the idea of even ending this half-life is anathema."

"Oh," Jenny responded in understanding as Xander again placed a reassuring hand on the Victorian lady's shoulder.

"Oh?" Buffy asked.

"She was not only a seer, Buffy, but had just begun the process of becoming a nun, taking the initial vows," Xander explained, "But we'll take a trip to the Bishop over in Santa Barbara and discuss the matter with him and clear the obligation until a full decision can be made."

"Why would it matter?" Buffy asked, "And how do you know all this about her?"

"Because in theory a nun is as a bride in Christ, and the Church might look with a frown at a vampire novitiate being so described," the weary man replied, "And in the last few days I've been reading on all of Angel's friends since with Darla and Spike having shown, I wanted to be prepared for any one wayward relatives, and also because I wanted to learn more about how his soul and the demon affect auras and readings. I found out about Drusilla an hour before we met."

"You're studying magic, Xander?" Jenny asked.

"No, just trying to understand my recent…blessings a little better, and how they can apply to our situation on the Hell Mouth," he said, then paused, looking at Angel.

"What?" the vampire asked in growing confusion.

"I want to try something, and please don't be offended," Xander said as he pricked a finger and waved at it with his other hand, "Take a drop and tell me if it seems normal." With discomfort, Angel touched it and did.

"Normal," he replied.

"Good," Xander replied, "I didn't know if I'd managed to become an icon myself, and I'm glad I'm still me."

"What did you expect, Xander?" Giles asked.

"I don't know, but I wanted to know if the blood would burn a vampire, make him queasy, act like a cross, I'm still getting a handle on this."

"W-well, uhm, what now?" Giles asked, "It's not everyday we find ourselves with a new souled vampire, not to mention your own situation."

"She can stay with me," Angel offered, slightly embarrassed, "Until she can find her own place."

"Only if Alexander is there," Drusilla insisted.

"Xander has his own place," Buffy responded, though happy Angel might not be alone with an old flame, "But why would you want him there?"

"I owe him my sanity and my soul, Miss Summers," Drusilla replied, "And in my visions I know how it is in Alexander's home." She turned to Angel, "Even worse than your own…Liam." Angel started at the thought of that and looked at Xander closely, remembering how it was for him, and now recognizing the signs in another. "And until I'm comfortable being 'alive' again, the presence of my…protector…when around others would reassure me."

"What do you mean by that?" Jenny asked.

"Which part do you mean? The part regarding my needing a comfortable presence, or the unpleasantness of his household."

"Let's skip that discussion for now," Xander interrupted, "That situation is my own business, but I don't know that Angel's apartment will hold us all, Drusilla. And I'm still praying on trying to get over the anger I feel toward Angel and it would make for an uncomfortable stay."

"Why are you angry at Angel, Xander?" Buffy pressed, "He hasn't done anything."

"He's a vampire, his 'mom' Darla turned Jesse, who was a brother to me, that I ended up staking the night of the Harvest to save Cordelia who was alive but in no way even a friend; his…vampire 'grandpa' killed you and I had to force him off his broody rear to lead me to you, then proved useless in helping with CPR…though that might have been from shock… then instead of joining in the fight, he urges you to 'kill them all' but almost never showed up except to give cryptic and usually not very helpful messages. I know he's been slowly improving and maybe part of the broody near-cowardice is the curse, so I'm trying not to obsess. I've seen how intertwined the demon and soul are, probably from the curse, so I'm trying. His 'son' Spike shows up a few weeks ago and starts with trying to kill us, and I'm exhausted right now so I'm a little peevish."

The group listened as Xander half-vented but definitely explained his feelings toward Angel, Buffy's eyes widening as Angel turned away in embarrassment over the events of the Master's lair took place, and even Angel accepted the reasons.

"I'm sorry, Xander," the vampire addressed him, "I don't know what else to say."

"I know you're not the demon…Liam, but if you'd join us instead of hovering at the side lines…"

"Alright, I'm in, all the way, I'll try to overcome the habits of a century."

"Fair enough, and I'll attempt to restrain my jibes at your expense as long as you're not backsliding."

"So you'll stay over?"

"How about the two of you staying at my place Alexander?" Jenny offered, "I have separate spells on the different rooms just in case."

"Does that work?"

"I hope so, but I really don't know, as they're more consecration spells than barrier spells."

"Acceptable, Dru?"

"Yes, Alexander."

"Ange—Liam, do you have a couple hundred or even a thousand dollars?"

"I guess, why?"

"I think Buffy and Jenny should take Drusilla clothes shopping in LA tomorrow night at the mall, and I'm willing to bet you're feeling guilty enough to fund it, and perhaps even act as load-bearer."

"Um, Xander," Jenny interrupted, "Can we make it the next night? Rupert and I have a date…"

"Alright, we can figure it out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_Apostle Xander 2?_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. _ _Rating: Maybe an "R" but you readers can let me know later._

**The next morning, Tuesday, November 4th **

Xander woke up to the smell of food, a rarity in his life. Humming and the soft sounds of female voices reached into his consciousness as he shifted his head from under a couch cushion.

"Err?" he managed intelligently, attracting the notice of the two dark-haired women in the kitchen. Peering over the back of the couch, hair tousled, he drew a pair of smiles.

"Well, it's about time, Alexander," the older woman needled him, "I haven't cooked in nearly fourteen decades, so with all of the fascinating devices Jenny's showed me, I need you to consume as much as you can."

"Don't worry, Drusilla," Jenny Calendar assured her, "I once saw Alexander eat…have no fears of any food going to waste."

"What time is it?" the young man asked, putting on a black t-shirt he dug out from the top of his duffle, "I shouldn't be late for school."

"It's only six-thirty," Jenny reassured him, handing him a cup of strong tea as he approached the table, "Though it's odd to hear you voice concerns about school."

"Yeah, but until I get my GED, I'll do my best at it," he remarked, shoveling different breakfast foods onto his plate.

"GED?" Jenny asked, somewhat surprised, "What'll you do?"

"I haven't figured out how to make fighting evil pay yet, but I'll let you know?" he seriously replied, "Halloween merely put my commitment into greater perspective. When Jesse died the night I learned about vampires, I made my choice, and now I have a way to make it matter."

A few hours later, Xander had already managed to participate in class while in a Willow-like frenzy nearly completing homework by the end of class. He'd noticed Buffy and Willow exchanging notes and glances in class, and figured easily that Buffy was probably going on about Angel, and Buffy's fears about a relationship between the two souled vampires.

"Aw, Buff, you just need cheering up. And I know just the thing!" Xander declares, "Crazed dance party at the Bronze!"

"I dunno, Xan" she replied quietly.

"Very calm dance party at the Bronze?" he replies, getting a glum look, "Moping at the Bronze?" He sits on a couch next to Willow as an unknown young man approaches Buffy from behind.

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice," the young man says, "but maybe she's over that phase."

"Ford?" Buffy asks, amazed, hugging him.

"Hey, Summers! How ya been?"

"Oh, my God!" she beams, getting a chiding cough from Xander, "What are you doing here?" Buffy and Ford hold hands.

"Uh, matriculating."

"Huh?"

"I'm finishing out my senior year at Sunnydale High. Dad got transferred."

"This is great!"

"I'm glad you think so, I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Remember you? Duh! We only went to school together for seven

years. You were my giant fifth grade crush."

At this point, Xander experiences a moment of amused revelation, quietly guiding Willow away from an oblivious Buffy. Once they were around the corner in the hall Willow turns to him.

"Alright, mister, what was that all about?" the redhead asked, "And why did we leave?

"Wills, that was two things, there," the dark-haired teen informed his friend, "First, that was the final nail in the Xander hopes for a Buffy-Xander relationship, though after Buffy's Spring Fling choice I'd already known that. And just as important, it might be the end of the Cowardly Vampire's hold on Buffy's heart, you saw happy she was, hand holding and all there, right?"

"But isn't it her choice?"

"You betcha, that's why we're not going to distract her from the living choice by hanging around."

"You're devious, but do you hate Angel that much?"

"I despise what Angel is Willow, even though I'm really trying to be nice with the soul and encourage him to act like a man again."

"Huh?" she replied as they entered their French class, still devoid of students as of yet.

"We've learned the soul is Liam, right? The soul that last night promised to try to be better? The demon-infested corpse the poor guy is bound in is the thing I hate. There is a difference, and while as His disciples we must love the soul, it would be unclean and against nature for a teenage girl to have a physical relationship with that body. Let Buffy have a normal relationship with a living human. We can be friends with the trapped soul."

"Am I ever going to see the fun Xander back?" she asked as the teacher entered the room.

"Yes you are, my Little Tree, but I have to tell you that I'm going through a lot right now," he replied in French, "Finding God has really matured my thinking without aging me, so I'm trying to get to a point where it's me with the better outlook." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes." 

School had proceeded apace, and at the end of the day Xander found himself standing in front of the school, unsure of a destination, when Jenny Calendar pulled up in her car.

"Going back to my place?"

"Yeah, but we better stop for more…food for Drusilla."

"Are you okay?"

"Just exhausted, last night took a lot out of me, and the days since Halloween…"

"Bad?"

"Not bad, but hard, I can't always separate my tenses when thinking through the thoughts of the 'Son of Thunder' I guess?"

"Thor?"

"No, just tired," he joked, "He called John and James the Sons of Thunder sometimes. Hey, where're you taking Giles?"

"It's a secret."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can you be bribed?"

"Not by one so young."

"Life in the Roman Empire for a hundred years makes me older than you."

"I wouldn't want to stop that old priestly heart of yours."

"……."

"Sorry."

"My bad, flirting is something I enjoy but I was about to shift into innuendo…"

"This really weighs you down, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I haven't chosen the path of Apostle, but that of darkness abater, but when you know and not just believe the Right Path, when you've been the way I've been…"

"You were a good young man then, Alexander, you'll figure it out, maybe talk to a priest or Rupert?"

"Hmm."

Xander followed Jenny into her apartment, and they found it to be tidied, clean and better arranged. Jenny looked around in awe, as Drusilla came out of the guest bedroom in a pair of dark jeans and a loose-fitting white blouse clearly borrowed from Jenny's wardrobe.

"I hope you don't mind, but after fourteen decades, I rather needed to be clean and have things around me clean, so I thought I'd help out," Drusilla smiled brightly, "Luckily, your laundry facilities are without sunlight the entire time, so I did the laundry, and many of the linens and decorative cloths as a thank you, Jenny. I'm sure you'll understand why I didn't clean the draperies or clean the windows…"

"Uh, thank you Drusilla!" Jenny smiled back brightly, nearly three weeks of housework out of the way being a tremendous surprise, "That was wonderful of you! And you look much better in contemporary clothes!"

"Thanks, Jenny," Dru smiled back as she dusted of the jeans a bit, "I have tea just steeping…Alex, I'm glad you came back so soon." Jenny walked back into her bedroom to change clothes. Xander rubbed his nose as to an itch.

"I'm glad I did too," he smiled back, "Oh, we brought you a little cow, and a bit of bison, actually, which to me actually seems weirder than it being liquid refreshment, and as I don't know whether one chills this or microwaves it, I'll hand it to you."

"Oh," she said starting a bit uncomfortably, then seeing he really didn't have any really discomfort, brightened again, "I'll keep it in the fridge for now, pretend it's wine, and maybe I'll try that microwave device later."

"Put it in a coffee cup so your hands might warm but not burn," he suggested, rubbing his nose again, "and if you want it cold, there seem to be wine glasses over on the counter."

"You haven't told them yet have you?" she asked looking at him directly as she mimicked his nose rubbing.

"I haven't figured out how to present it."

"Why don't you trade secrets with Jenny?"

"…"

"You tell her about your other…family…and she tells you about hers."

"Tell him what?" Jenny asks as she reenters the room, rolling up her collar.

"Dru says we need to exchange family secrets so we'll know how to tell them to the others."

"?"

"Gypsy curse," Dru comments as she finishes pouring tea, "You first, Alexander."

"Okay, possessed by Primal Alpha Hyena?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"It boosted my senses, resistance to pain and overall constitution, but it was transferred, not banished…so I remember everything."

"Hmm, that's still not…"

"Ever see 'The Sentinel' on television?"

"Yeah…"

"The transfer kinda left a numbness in my senses, at the normal level for a few months…"

"?"

"I visited my four pack members once a week all summer long, and try to get over here a couple times a month since school started…at the psych ward…they couldn't handle it, and they're nearly autistic now."

"You…"

"Are just fine, one of five, and while not quite Sentinel-level, they're almost Slayer good if I don't have too many noises or smells to sort out…and not really something I've wanted to let the girl I tempted to coercively mate or the other hurt or maybe kill as weak, to know, even though it was the Hyena that did those things. And the girls are my entire family."

"Oh…"

"It's okay…your turn."

"Gypsy."

"……ah."

"Yeah."

"Family?"

"Great-great grandmother's sister."

"And you're here…"

"To make sure the curse still holds."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know any more?"

"Do you report on us?"

"Not in any detail, but my journal I keep has it in there, like a diary in case something happens to me."

"We'll tell them after shopping tomorrow night."

"Why then?"

"Well, I want to have a normal night to set everyone at ease, especially with Dru, and with the group together, we'll be honest with them."

"Alright, I agree. What're you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, try to help Drusilla adjust to being in twentieth century America."

"In that case why don't you two come with me and Rupert…"

**Wednesday Morning, Just before classes**

"You took Drusilla and Giles to a Monster Truck Rally!" Buffy choked in shock, "On a double date!"

"No! We also took Willow, she'd kill me if I didn't take her along, and the three of us ended up a bit separate from the datesters, thank you very much."

"So what did they think?"

"Strangely, I think they liked it as much as they were confused by it," Willow said shaking her head, "But it was fun."

"Why didn't I go?"

"You were with Ford, Buff, wink wink, nod nod."

"Hey, it's nothing like that!"

"Um-hmm, sure."

"Gahhh."

**Tuesday Night, Spike's Warehouse.**

"This is so cool!" Ford enthuses, causing Spike to look up and see him standing among some crates, "I would totally live here."

"Do I have anyone on watch here?" Spike asks loudly, "It's called security, people. Are you all asleep? Or did we finally find a

restaurant that delivers?"

"I know who you are." Ford states smiling.

"Yeah, I know who I am, too. So what?"

"I came looking for you, Spike. You are Spike, right? William the

Bloody?"

"You've got a real death wish. It's almost interesting."

"So, how did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter. I've got something to offer you. I-I'm pretty sure this is the part where you take out a watch and say I've got thirty seconds to convince you not to kill me? It's traditional."

"Well," Spike replies in annoyance, swiftly moving on the human, "I don't go much for tradition." He grabs Ford by the ear and lifts him, and without Drusilla to pause his actions, snaps his neck before plunging his teeth into the boy's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Apostle Xander 3?_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. _ _Rating: Maybe an "R" but you readers can let me know later._

**Wednesday, November 5th **

Jenny, Drusilla, Buffy and Willow were sitting and sipping coffee when Angel, Giles and Xander showed up to give them rides back to Jenny's and talk a while. The men heard laughter across the food court and spotted them, Dru having four or five different expensive coffee drinks in front of her; it looked like taste-testing. As the three reticent males started over, Xander noticed four Jocks, Larry with a duffle bag, and Jonathan Levinson being harassed but curiously enough not by Larry. Xander veered off and a moment later came up next to Larry, vaguely remembering a civil discussion with him during the Halloween incident, and decided to go for broke.

"Well, Centurion, we meet again," he said in low-class Roman, "Are you participating or still considering your path?"

"Oh, um, uh, sorry, John, I mean Xander," the usually-offensive football player responded in kind, then switched to English, "I…hey guys! Let Levinson go, I think I saw a security guard radioing for back up." The other Jocks sneered at Jonathan, but were unsure of Xander, who wore a white tunic with many embroidered crosses with dull-silver edging, and a large Celtic-style cross in front. Larry looked over at them, "Hey guys, I just remembered I'm supposed to talk about tutoring with my new tutor, so I'll catch you tomorrow?"

Xander showed his surprise at Larry's statement as the Jocks left one way and Jonathan raced off in the other.

"So Larry," he addressed the larger youth, "I'm guessin' you wanna talk about the other night?"

"Yeah, it's kinda strange, and I don't really know what or why…" he said, looking concerned but gesturing to a food court chair for Xander to join him, "But I remember on the way home some 'really ugly dudes' threatened to have me for dinner." He started to unzip his duffle as Xander nodded along.

"Yeah, they're why so few of us make it to graduation," Xander commiserated, "So what happened next?

"This is what happened next…" the young man replied quietly as he pulled a six foot spear, more of a sharpened staff, from his bag.

"Isn't that?"

"Yeah, and when I smacked one of them in the chest with it, he screamed and started smoking."

"Then what?"

"I ran like Hell…you kidding?"

"That's probably the smartest thing you could have done," Xander responded with a laugh, which Larry joined, letting out a lot of pent up tension.

"So what're you going to do now?" Xander asked with a sad smile as he watched Larry put the Spear back in the long duffle.

"I figured after the advice you gave me, him, the other night when he had similar problems, you might still be able to give me some advice."

"You know I'm not him right?" Xander replied, only to have Larry pointedly look at the cross and tunic, "But I can listen and help where I can."

"Why are you being nice after the way I've treated you?"

"Because you're not acting that way now and I'm remembering the conversation 'we' had. In regards to that, how he turn out?"

"Pensioned the servant off, married the girl and had ten children, all of whom lived healthy lives and was finally baptized on his deathbed by Peter."

"That's great, Larry, a happy ending for someone."

"Yeah…but were those guys, when I started in with the Spear they winced and held back."

"Uh, vampires and other demons would tend to do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Lots of 'em?"

"Especially in Sunnydale, it's sitting on a closed gateway to Hell."

"And these guys come into our town and eat us and nobody does anything about it? What's with that? Is that the weird vibe I've been getting when I don't have this thing with me?"

"We're not sure, but did you ever go to Sunday school or anything?"

"Not for a long time, why?"

"Well, Larry, that's a holy weapon you have there, the Spear of Longinus, and in your hands it probably works even better."

"Oh, why?"

"It was used in mercy, for good, and not out of hate or anger."

"So you library guys…"

"Are the supernatural neighborhood watch of Sunnydale and tell no one because we don't want to end up in the crazy house."

"Oh, I, uh…"

"You don't have to sign up, Larry, just promise to be the way you are now, not how you've been, and it'll be less confusing."

"You're confused about this? I thought you did this all the time?"

"Larry, the guy I dressed as wrote about the Apocalypse…"

"I see your point…"

"Go home, get some rest, hide that in your closet, not the euphemistic one John and Casca discussed, and figure out what you want to do in life."

At that moment Larry looked over his shoulder and nodded to a group of six leather-coated guys eying the rest of Xander's group, "Two of those were guys from Halloween."

"Okay, head home, the gang and I'll handle this," Xander said as he got up and started moving purposefully to intercept the vampires before they could surprise the group. He met them halfway, noting in the corner of his eye that Buffy and the others were just noticing, and chairs pushing back, when a large blur raced by him toward the clustered enemies, surprising all concerned.

"Die monsters!" Larry shouted as he held his spear horizontally and crashed into them at full force. He actually knocked three of them across their throats and grazed the face of another, causing them all to smoke and scream in pain as two of them tumbled back and over the railing.

Xander shrugged off his surprise and ran forward, choosing to pray the twenty as he pulled out a stake and lunged forward at the confused undead. Two dodged a wide swipe of the stake, the distraction it was, and the closest into a direct grab by Xander, who shouted 'Out Demon!' and spinning toward the other as the one dusted. Larry had rolled along the railing and managed to catch another vampire in the cheek with the end of his Spear, disturbing its attack, while shrugging off a glancing blow from another.

Xander semi-spastically let go of his stake and grabbed two more, causing their dusting before finishing the psalm. Larry stabbed first one of his downed opponents in the stomach, then swiped another across the throat as it pushed up his Spear and tried to grab Larry's own throat, the chest to chest contact pressing the Spear into the vampire's quick moment of demise. Anti-climactically, Angel dusted the last vampire that stood gaping at the end of his nest.

Gasping for breath, Xander and Larry helped each up as the others approached.

"Thanks for the save, 'Centurion,'" Xander smiled in Latin, to receive a mock salute.

"We live to serve, 'Padre,'" Larry replied in kind, then seriously also in Latin, "I'm not really up to this…but if you really need the extra help…call me, Oh, and 'Padre'? Thanks."

"Xander what was that all about?" Willow asked in shock, waving her hands around as the others showed up and Larry headed off, "And since when are you and Larry friends."

"The Apostle and the Centurion met during Halloween, a bit of extra Ethan Rayne fun," Xander smiled, "But some how like me, it stayed with Larry and we were talking about it when these folks were about to charge you."

"What was that in his hand, Xander?" Angel asked, "And why did he call you Padre?"

"He was the Soldier of Mercy, Liam," Drusilla quietly answered the question, "A good Irish lad like you should remember at least the Easter story?"

"B-but how?"

"Same way I have what I have, Ang—Liam."

"What about the Padre remark?"

"He was making a joke about my attire and what I'd dressed as," he smiled as Willow explained to Buffy what it all meant.

"So's he going to help us?" Buffy asked, "At least we should get the spear thingie."

"No!" Angel, Dru and Xander exclaimed together, the others nodding to Xander, "In his hands it's a gift, and one he has to freely wield, to have the effect it does. If anyone else used it, it might work, but not nearly as much, Buff. And the fact that He might have decided to leave it in Larry's hands is not our decision to thwart."

"Oh," she said, then really understood who 'He' was, "OH!"

"Yeah, Buff, don't mess with that level of decision," Xander joked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Apostle Xander 4?_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. _ _Rating: Maybe an "R" but you readers can let me know later._

**An hour later, at the library.**

"So you're telling us that you are still kinda Hyena Guy and could go insane, and she's Angel's Watcher?"

"Yeah, Buff," Xander sighed, "With Drusilla's help we figured out how to tell you guys, I've been worried about worrying you and Willow, especially when I found out about Kyle and the others."

"You both shoulda told us before, but I guess it's okay."

"I know I should have Buffy, but Jenny's really only been part of this a few days…but it's good we have a better idea."

"Is there anything else I need to know," she sighed, then caught Willow, Xander, Angel and Giles looking uncomfortable, "What now?"

"Ford's part of some society that reveres vampires, practically worships them," Angel revealed, "We don't know what he wants from you, but you can't trust him."

"How do you know this?"

"W-we followed an address, Buffy," Giles contributed, "To a club full of stupid children that think v-very highly of Mr. Fordham, who dress up like movie vampires and talk about being blessed by them soon."

"Oh."

"Alright, where's Dru?" Spike asked his minions as day break approached, "Anybody seen her?"

"Don't know, Boss," Dalton responded, "But I found a human club where they all want to be vampires."

"Well, first, we stop in for a bite to eat tomorrow night, then we'll go looking for Dru. Let all the others know to meet us there after night falls, got it?"

**Late Morning, November 6th**

"So Buff, you see your friend Ford around today?" Xander asked sympathetically, he'd had hopes his friend might have had a relatively normal dating opportunity, "Maybe it'll work out anyway?"

"I thought you…"

"Buff, you told me months ago you didn't see me that way, and I've moved on I guess," Xander said, "While I'll never approve of your relationship with a vampire I can still hope you find a human that can make you happy." He hadn't seemed to notice Willow had come up behind him though Buffy had.

"Well, if not me, why not someone, say Willow?"

"Well, it's funny, there was an almost moment a minute before you showed up for school this semester, but even if we wanted to do you think she's willing to change religions?"

"Huh?" both Willow and Buffy said in confusion at the same time, causing Xander to start a bit as the red head sat down next to Buffy and looked at him questioningly.

"Well, Willow's Jewish," Xander gestured, "And while I have a great appreciation, I pretty much have become seriously Christian since Halloween."

"Oh," the girls replied together.

"Yeah, oh," Xander remarked, "And I don't think Ira Rosenberg is broad-minded enough to accept his daughter not being Jewish while living under his roof, and it would not be my place to steal his daughter away, no matter how wonderful, especially when I currently am without the means to establish a household and provide for a family."

"It'd only be dating, Xander, not marriage," Buffy protested on Willow's behalf as Willow's mind was hard at work on the discussion and the fact that Xander wasn't rejecting her, but actually thinking about her in a way.

"Dating is supposed to be a get-acquainted kind trial period, Buff, that leads to marriage once it can be worked out. And 'it were better a man be an infidel than not support his family.'"

"Says who?"

"Says the memories I have of one of the first Christian priests," Xander said, "And I know I'm not him, but I'm still working on who I'm going to be."

"Not much fun, huh?"

"It has its good points, but I'm wondering if it would have been any easier if I had a soldier's memories up here or a superhero's."

"But you like her, right?"

"I love her, Buff, but I don't know how to make anything work right now," he replied, then turned to a sadly smiling Willow, "And I'm too confused to have it all crash and burn to see if it could be more right now, Wills."

"O-okay," Willow relied a little glumly, to have Xander lift her chin and give her the supporto-eyes and a little reassuring smile of his own.

"Friends, Wills?"

"Friends, but I want a first option on you…"

"Hmm, okay, but if you want to date someone else, just let me know first, okay? I just don't want to make my usual kind of remark and ruin it for you."

"Thanks, Xander."

"Love ya, Wills, you too Buff."


End file.
